User talk:Clanice
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Clanice! Thank you for editing the File Tumblr leqmm9m0bp1qzg5ono1 500.png! We hope you will keep making great edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our Forums. -- SophiaDena13 (Talk) 06:50, June 19, 2011 Janice!!! Is she one of your favourites? She is one of mine. Nice meeting you! Layton515 13:56, June 19, 12011 (UTC) Hershel Layton's Page Hello, I see one of your specialties is uploads. I also noticed you seem to love Eternal Diva so I'm here asking you if you can help the Hershel Layton page's Eternal Diva section. I noticed it could use some extensive work. As a separate topic, can you help find or take a good image of the coin gun scene from Unwound Future. I've tried and looked for a great image of that scene but haven't been able to do so. I was wondering if you could, not that you have to. --Wattz2000 03:43, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Just wanted to drop by and say welcome! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No prob, just wanted to greet new editors :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool! Same I've watched it loads of times too, its so cool! Layton515 15:12, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Great I'd love you to help. At least we kind of share the same type of interest with the Eternal Diva! P.S. I got some japanese official eternal diva books today and they have lots of info and pictures from the movie! Layton515 17:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm a dedicated fan too! Just read your user page and I am totally like you. Janice is the best and Clive is cool. I have counted how many times I have watched the eternal diva and it came to a whopping 65 times! I couldn't beleive it! XD Layton515 15:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) Clanice 10:14, July 1, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! OMG! YOU'RE SOOO COOOL!!! YOU ARE SUCH A DEDICATED FAN TO JANICE!!! YOU'RE MY IDOL!! :) 03:33, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Why thank you!! :) Clanice 04:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Yup, im a filipino, sorry for late reply, im busy on another wiki (which is another game/anime of level 5 actually). ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:48, July 7, 2011 (UTC) NO.1 FAN IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE YOU ARE THE BIGGEST JANICE FAN I'VE EVER SEEN!! I LOVE HOW YOU TAKE THE PICTURES OF CLIVE & JANICE! 11:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Conbafflated I dunno, I can't see the image. 11:35, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh....well nevermind...thanks....i guess :) Clanice 11:40, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Are you talking about the Shibarof guy? 'Cause I doubted that name as well. 11:43, August 10, 2011 (UTC)No...it's that guy with blonde hair slicked backwards.... Clanice 11:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Hmm, without the image, I'm not gonna know who that is :/ 11:55, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Oooh, oooh, I know who it is! I'm not quite sure, but I know that he's a traitor whose working for Broneph Reinel. 12:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Misthallery? Yes, it is. The gaming websites and the GAME shop say something along the lines of 'Join the professor and Emmy is Misthallery'. Mist Haley wasn't translated (It was Romaj/Kanji without the funny symbols, like Jean Descole is Jan Deskoro or something). 10:55, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh well okay.... :) Clanice 11:00, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it's a stupid name as well XD Although I could be wrong, since I've been looking at British websites for Spectre's Call. 11:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Sophia... Um, you probably don't know but Sophia has semi-retired until her birthday on October 28 because her laptop charger has stopped working and she wil hopefully be getting a new laptop for her birthday. [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 17:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Layton OCs Wiki Hi, you're gettting this message because you've posted Layton OCs or fan fiction on this wiki. If you're already using the new OCs wiki, this may not apply to you. There may be some new information though, so please take a look As recently posted in the news a few weeks back, MissToraleiLayton has started the Layton OCs Wiki, which will be the new location for Layton OCs and fan-fiction previously posted on the blogs. Posting Layton fanfics and OCs will no longer be allowed on this wiki. Because of this change, OC and fan fiction pages from this site are to be moved to the OCs Wiki, and it is possible that they will be removed from the main wiki. In order to guarantee that you do not lose any of your work, you should make copy your pages for it on the OCs wiki (they do not need to be posted in blogs; they can have their own mainspace articles). If you do not move them over, you should at least make a copy of the code. Any questions you have about the new wiki can be directed to MissToraleiLayton. If you have questions about the move or need help getting your pages off of main wiki, please talk to Wattz2000, Tjcool007, or myself. You may also post questions in this forum topic. -Banana Split 00:44, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey! Happy Birthday! Thank you, Clanice! That's very nice of you! Clanice (Even though I'm being a hypocrite about the matter) I did some training on Community Central, and they say that if we get vandals like that pr!ck with the fan-art, we should undo/rollback the edits, block/wait for someone to block, and ignore. Don't put any messages on their page as it's exactly what they want; a reaction. I've blocked that Subtul for a few hours; if he comes back, he'll be blocked for longer. 09:12, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Understood..will never happen again :) Clanice 11:33, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Understood. Hehehe... It was worth it. But don't worry, i've had my fun and shan't be touching any more pages. Apologies for being so ungentlemanly. Subtul 05:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) No prob.. :) Clanice 11:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Wish The Webbers A Merry Xmas-And Eliza! I'm Puzzletta,an account-less drone who has been editing the Little London page. I would like to wish you and all your OCs a very Merry Christmas indeed.... 15:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :) Yes,I am the one who wished you a Merry Christmas,and I'm glad you've had one! Do you wanna' chat any time? Because I want to start a chat and work out some things-users don't reply for ages on this(they have work to do? lol) and I'm practically avalible all day now until school starts. Have you read my fanfics on Layton OCs? I was the one who did Shauna,Team Layton Reacts,and Livin' Like A Soldier :D Read 'em,please! I'd much appreciate it... Lilpuzzlette64 09:52, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh..well okay :D Clanice 10:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks,I'm doin' a pic for you at the moment :) Lilpuzzlette64 12:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) You like? Hee hee. You can do whatever you and with it. Lilpuzzlette64 12:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sophia Sophia's laptop has gone for good, she just told me to tell you and the others :) LOL you should already know that anyway XD [[User:MissToraleiLayton|'Miss']]Toralei[[User talk:MissToraleiLayton|'Layton']] 16:41, February 27, 2012 Hi Hi Clanice!!